


Perfect Insanity

by ApplePie13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel To The Rescue, Confused Dean, Dean in Trouble, Djinni & Genies, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Like really slow, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Patient Dean, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, suggested character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePie13/pseuds/ApplePie13
Summary: Dean wakes up to find himself in a Psychiatric hospital with no memory of how he got there. He's been told that he was admitted after he had a mental breakdown from witnessing his brother's death, so why does he keep hearing Sammy's voice? And why does a mysterious fellow patient named Jimmy look the spitting image of his best friend, Castiel?Crap has definitely hit the fan for Dean this time!*ON HOLD TEMPORARILY DUE TO HIGH WORK-LOAD*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I said on my last time that I was going to write out all/most of my next story BEFORE I posted it here....I lied...this is a WIP but I have added a lot of the 'main' tags that I think will best go with the direction this story will take, of course I will add more if I need to as I go along, so keep an eye out on the tags, but note that the tags will probably give away some of the later plot of this fiction- I just want to be careful! :)

**“** _DEAN!”_

Dean Winchester woke up with a start; the sound of his brother shouting his name ending his dreamless sleep.

“S’mmy?” he mumbled, sitting up in bed as he blearily looked around his room  
…  
‘What in the Hell?!”  
  
Dean had expected to be looking at the- in his opinion anyway- well-decorated interior of ‘his’ room in the Bunker.  
Dean was sure that he, Sam had been staying in the Bunker to recuperate after their last, particularly grueling, hunt.  
  
The room didn’t even look like one of their usual rundown-motel rooms. The walls were painted in a yellowy-cream paint and were missing the guns and other weapons that he had hung on the wall, gone was his desk, instead it was replaced by a small book case that held a couple of books (which didn’t look like lore books, he noticed). Even his _bed_ was different; his usual light brown bed sheets replaced by light blue ones, and from the feel of it, his memory-foam mattress had been replaced by a sub-par, lumpy spring one.  
  
Before he could take in any more of the unfamiliar setting, the door to the room (which he noticed had a small rectangular window in it) opened, revealing a young, brunette woman, dressed in hospital scrubs.  
  
“Morning, Dean! Time for your meds!” the woman cheerily greeted as she entered. Smiling,she held out her arms; to show him that she was holding a cup of water, and a smaller cup that looked like it had multiple pills in it in the other hand.  
  
“Who the hell are you? Where’s Sam?” he practically growled as he jumped out of the bed (Noticing that he was wearing pajamas- actual pajamas!!)  
  
Instead of backing away from him, the woman smiled kindly at him stepping further into the room, closer to him.  
  
“Dean, honey, it’s ok. My name’s Nurse Hill, remember?” she spoke calmly to him, placing the water and cup of pills on a small table that stood near the door.  
  
“Look, Lady! You better tell me where the hell I am, or so help me God- …SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?” He shouted to his brother, hoping that there was only one threat and Sam was going to burst in the room at any second and help him out.  
  
He didn’t hear any reply from his brother. _Where’s Sam?!_  
Where the hell was _he_ more to the point.  
  
Dean made to run to the door, but the woman blocked his path. She gave him another smile, more sympathetic this time, before she reached her arm over to the wall by the door, pressing a button on an intercom that was on the wall.  
  
“I need some assistance in Mr. Winchester’s room. He's having relapse and may become combative.” Dean could only stare at her, perplexed, before two men- also clad in scrubs- that rivaled Sam in both height and build rushed into the room.  
  
“SAM! HELP!” he shouted desperately, backing away from the three strangers converging on him in the room.  
  
“ _DEAN!”_ he heard the faint sound of Sam calling for him, sounding distressed.  
  
“SAMMY, I’M IN HERE!” he called again, but there was no reply and no sign of his brother coming to help. Dean turned and pointed to the woman

“What have you done to my brother? Where’s Sam?! SAMMY?!”  
  
The woman gave a quick glance at the two men and nodded her head, and when Dean lunged for the door again, the two men grabbed him and pinned him to the floor; affectively restraining him.  
  
“What the hell? Let me go you sons of bitches! SAM!”  
  
“Tony, Jake: careful you don’t hurt him; he doesn’t understand what’s going on.”  
The woman crouched down beside him, grabbing the waistband of his PJ pants, lowering them and exposing his lower back and the beginnings of his backside. Dean froze in horror; his imagination ran riot at all of the horrendous scenarios that could warrant his pants being removed without his consent. He tried to lash out, but the two men had strong grips and knew their way around a restraint hold.  
  
The woman put a placating hand on his shoulder.   
“Dean, I need you to listen to me and calm down ok? You're having a relapse in your memory again. You're at Kansas State Psychiatric facility…do you remember now?”  
  
…what?  
  
“Psychiatric…? You’re joking….? I’m not…. Where’s Sam? SAM?” he stuttered out in shock and tried in vain to get the two men to let go of his arms, but they were steady as rocks. Putting a hand in the pocket of her scrubs, the woman- a nurse, his shell-shocked mind supplied- withdrew a capped hypodermic needle. His struggles renewed at the sight of the needle, no way in hell was he going to get roofied by some delusional…weirdos!  
  
The nurse uncapped the hypodermic needle and patted his shoulder soothingly  
  
“Dean, I know you’re confused, so I’m going to give you a little shot to help calm you down; so you don’t hurt yourself!” she gave him a reassuring smile as she injected the syringe into the fleshy round of his buttocks below his hip.  
  
“ _No!”_ Dean wailed, already beginning to feel the effects of the sedative; the room had started to spin.  
  
“You’re ok, Dean. It’ll start working in a minute and you’ll feel much better!”  
  
The two men pulled him up into a sitting position, their grips changed so that they were more holding him up rather than restraining him.  
  
The nurse came into his field of vision, her face warping in and out of focus.  
“There we go, nice and calm.” she practically cooed at him as she brought her hand up to the side of his face and stroked her thumb across his cheek.  
“Now let’s get you back into bed before you fall asleep on us!” the two men lifted him to his feet with ease, keeping him steady as his legs wobbled and refused to take his full weight. With his eyes barely open, he shuffled in a daze over to the bed with the aid of the three strangers and was laid down on the lumpy mattress.

The nurse pulled his blankets up and around him.  
“Don’ need tuckin’ in!” he slurred, his eyes closing tiredly without his consent.  
“Where’s S’mmy?” he forced his eyes open, one more time to see the nurse and the two men making their way towards the door.  
  
“Don’t you worry about that now, Dean. Just rest!” the nurse soothed.  
  
The room may have started to fade more and more as Dean felt his body giving in to the sedative, but his hearing was still working as he heard one of the men say as he was walking out of the door.  
‘Man, when is Winchester going to get it into his thick skull that his brother’s _dead_?”  


And with that Dean sank into the dark oblivion of sleep, still hearing the faint shout of his brother calling his name.  
_“Wake up, Dean!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter.....finally :D

**Sam POV**

“Stupid. Stubborn. Know-it-all. _Jerk!”_ Sam Winchester groused to himself as he ran back out of the motel room and into the torrential downpour of freezing rain.  
“Why the hell didn’t he wait for me to get back?!” he continued his one sided argument to himself as he quickly scanned the motel parking lot for an easy target for him to hot-wire; the Impala being nowhere in sight so Sam settled on a vintage 1960s VW beetle. Ok so it was a bit kitsch and usually Sam wouldn’t be seen dead in it, but at least he was out of the rain and it was drivable, desperate times and all that, he thought grimly to himself as a pealed out of the motel lot and towards the gym where Dean was more than likely in a shit-ton of trouble…

  
\-------------------------------

  
_They had fallen ‘lucky’ in finding a hunt just an hours drive away from their last hunt in Kansas city and had decided to check it out. Three people had been found in the local gym and sport centre’s basement; strung up by their wrists, comatose and nearly all-but drained of blood and getting weaker instead of better.  
Dean thought that it was a vampire to blame, no questions asked; because of the draining of the victims blood, but Sam wasn’t so sure_.  
  
_“What about the fact they’re all still in comas?” Sam had argued._  
_“Sam, blood loss can do that to you! The amount of times I’ve had to lug your sasquatch ass around cause you’ve been light of a few pints. Couple of transfusions and they’ll be golden!”_  
  
_“Dean, you read the same medical reports as me, all of them have had transfusions but they’re all getting weaker. The Doctors have no idea why …don’t you think that warrants more research?”_  
 _“Fine! We’ll go take a look at the gym, if it’ll get you to un-bunch those panties of yours!”_  
 _Their semi-whispered argument was interrupted as the waitress of the diner they had been sitting in came over to take their order._  
 _“You know what, I’m not that hungry anymore. Think I’ll go and do some more research. Meet back at the motel in an hour?” Sam had said as he got out of the booth, not waiting for an answer before he headed towards the exit._

 _When Sam had returned, rain soaked, but armed with the knowledge that they were in fact hunting a Djinn. However, his brother was nowhere to be found in the motel room. Instead, a piece of paper with Dean’s handwriting on it was left on the closest bed:_  
  
**Gone to finish the job myself. Back later. D**

_Sam ran straight back out of the door.  
_

 ----------------------------------------------------

Sam made it to the sports complex in record time, the back end of the car skidding on the rain slicked tarmac as he came to a sharp stop next to the Impala, where it was parked at the back end of the gym, where an outside entrance to the gym’s basement was located, right next to where the Impala was parked. He had hoped in vain that Dean may have had a change of heart and had instead decided to wait in the relative safety of the car for Sam to show, but the car was empty. Sam popped the trunk of their car and grabbed the silver knife, dipping it in the jar of blood (Thank God that they still had some left!).  
  
Slamming the trunk shut, he went over to the basement entrance and had just put his hand to the door handle when he felt a solid weight snake round his neck, pulling him back against a muscled body as the dagger was forced to drop out of his hand to the floor.  
  
“Ahh, now this must be my lucky day! Two hunters come to pay me a visit!” an insidious voice mocked in his ear. Sam looked down at the band that was trapping him and it was a well-muscled arm, covered in filigree-like patterns. His stomach dropped; he’d been caught by the Djinn. He struggled in vain against the Djinn’s restraining hold, only for it to tighten it’s hold more, starting to cut off his air supply.  
  
“Where…’s my brother?”  
  
“Ooooh he’s your _brother?_ You must be ‘ _Sammy’_ Good to meet you in person; Dean has… _shown_ me all about you! It’s not often that I get to feast on members of the same family…lets hope you’re as…delicious as your brother…”  
  
Sam could see that the Djinn’s arms were starting glow blue and he started to struggle in earnest to get out of the Djinn’s hold as it brought its other hand up towards Sam’s forehead.  
  
“But don’t worry, you wont feel a thin-“ The Djinn practically dropped Sam to the ground, Sam’s silver blade protruded from his chest from behind. The Djinn let out a gurgling scream and fell to the floor in a heap… to reveal Castiel stood behind it.  
  
Sam heaved in a breath, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins from his very-near death.  
  
“Cas ….you have good timing!” he gasped out, reaching for the Hand that Castiel held out to him, pulling him off the floor.  
“Yes, Sam, I am aware of how the notion of time works.” Cas deadpanned  
  
“I will go and find Dean.” and with that, Castiel disappeared, reappearing minutes later, struggling to hold an unconscious Dean in his arms.  
“ _DEAN!”  
_ Sam ran the few steps to Castiel and his brother, taking some of Dean’s lax weight.  
“I found him hanging by his wrists, and he had a blood bag attached to his neck.” Castiel explained, as the two men began to carry Dean over to the Impala. Cas moved aside the collar of Dean’s jacket to reveal crude puncture marks that were already beginning to bruise, obviously where the needle draining his blood had been.  
  
They made it to the Impala and Sam was attempting to get the backdoor of the Impala open whilst still supporting his brother’s weight,  
“You’re getting heavy in you’re old age, dude!”  
Dean’s breath suddenly picked up and started coming in quick short gasps.  
  
“ _S’m….H’lp!”_ even though it was slurred and quiet, Sam could still hear the distress in his brother’s voice.  
“ _Dean!”_ he tried to get his brother to calm down, to wake up, but even he could hear the panic through his own ears.  
  
Dean began to struggle in the two men’s grasps, as they tried to get him to lay across the backseat, his arms flailed, catching Cas across the jaw with a loose fist.  
“Dean! Calm down! You’ll hurt yourself! Cas, do something! Wake him up!” Sam pleaded as he tried to avoid the flying fists and kicking legs.  
  
Cas sighed and put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder, pulling him back away from Dean.  
“Sam, move aside…” he did, and watched as Cas bent into the open door of the Impala, placing two fingers on Dean’s forehead.  
The effect was instantaneous as the fight bled out of Dean, his muscles going lax, arms and legs flopping bonelessly to the leather seat and his breathing once again became slow and deep.  
  
Sam ran a shaky hand across his face in relief.  
“What the hell was that? The Djinn’s dead! Shouldn’t he have woken up by now?” he looked desperately to Cas, wanting him to have all the answers. But Cas looked just as nonplussed.  
“I… Don’t know, Sam. But I think we need to leave here.” He said as he glanced towards the corpse of the Djinn that was sprawled across the tarmac only a few meters from them.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement.” We should head back to the Bunker, we’ll be safe there… be able to figure this out…”  
he looked over at his…sleeping? brother one more time before getting into the drivers seat.  
“Dean, _wake up!”_ he whispered

 _‘Please tell me what to do.’_ He desperately prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment...they help a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to like and comment to let me know what you think
> 
> :)
> 
> *this work is on hold temporarily due to an increase in my work-load, but please feel free to like and comment as I will still see them :)*


End file.
